Clases sociales
by Shicari Shifyai
Summary: De donde sea que seas, la gente se divide en clases sociales, Alta, Media-Alta, Media y Baja, pero ¿Que pasa si las cuatro clases empiesan a comvivir entre si?¿Y si hay muertes de promedio?HumanStuck, la mayoria de lo que pase sera en base a el comis 3
1. Prologo

Clase alta, clase media alta, clase media y clase baja, esa es la forma en la que funciona la sociedad de todo el mundo.  
¿Pero que pasa cuando las clases sociales empiesan a convivir?  
¿Y si hay muertes de por medio?

Clase Baja:  
La clase baja, es pobre, la mayoria que son clasificados aqui, no poseen casa propia, y deben robar para sobrevivir.

Clase Media:  
Suelen tener estabilidad economica, pero no pueden darse lujos, ya que el dinero no les abunda.

Clase Media-Alta:  
Esta clase tiene una buena estabilidad economica, suelen ahorrar para poder concegir uno que otro lujo.

Clase Alta:  
Poseen lujos, viven sin preocupaciones, y usualmente no conocen ni el 10% de sus impuestos. 


	2. Capitulo 1:Los ladrones de la fruta

Hola, aqui yo con un fanfic, que esta vez si continuare! eso espero, siento si hay faltas de ortografia, pero es que escribo desde telefono y da hueva pasarlo a la lapto :P sin mas que lo difruten!

Advertencia/Disclamier:Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, y su giga pause, digo, y la histora esta basada en un HeadCanon que lei :3 disfruten!

Capitulo 1:Los ladrones de fruta.

Corria apresurada mente, debia correr rapido, o me atraparian, pero me preocuaba que me dejara atras mi amiga, que parecia correr mas rapido que yo.

-Vuelvan aca-Gritaba fuertemente el policia que corria tras de mi.

Mi amiga me tomo de la mano, para que corriera mas rapido, derrepente senti que me impulsaba, y derrepente ya nos encotravamos nueva mente en nuestra guarida.

-¿Que conceguiste?-Me pregunto.

-Consegi una manzana y varias guayabas-Respondi rapidamente.

-Bien, yo concegui varias peras, y un poco de dinero.

-Perfecto! asi no tendremos que robar.

-Talvez solo por hoy y mañana.

*Mi nombre es Tavros, Tavros Nitram, y junto a mi amiga Aradia Megido, logro sobrevivir viviendo en las calles, no tenemos casa, y la unica forma de sobrevivir es robando, usualmente robamos frutas en el mercado, realmente no es que nos guste pero si no fuera por eso no sobreviviriamos*

Aradia tomo una de las frutas y se la comio.

-No vas a comer Tavros?.

-eh? a si-empesamos a comer

Realmente me gustaria no tener que robar, pero no nos queda de otra.

-¿Te pasa algo Tavros?.

-Nada... solo que me gustaria ya no tener que robar... digo ¿Ellos tambien necesitan dinero y comia? ¿no?

-Cierto, pero ¿Quien necesita mas esa fruta ellos o nosotros?

-Animate! Mira lo que concegui-Me mostro un par de barras de chocolate, y luego me entrego una-Seguro esto te anima un poco.

-Si...hace tanto que no comiamos chocolate.

*Cuando tenia 3 años mis padres murieron, y como nadie de mi familia se queria encargar de mi, termine en las calles, tiempo despues encontre a Aradia, ella me ayudo junto a su madre, su madre murio cuando teniamos 8 años, desde entonces estamos solos, no se que haria sin Aradia, gracias a ella no mori en la calle.  
Tenemos una guaria en un departamento abandonado, ahi vivimos, realmente me gustaria no tener que robar... pero solo asi puedo sobrevivir.*

Fin

Si fue corto, pero por que solo se explica la historia de ellos ., la siguiente va a ser la historia de la clase media, ¿Quienes seran? si se mantienen al tanto lo descubriran, nos leemos luego! 


	3. Capitulo 2:Clase media-baja

Buano, como prometí, el segundo capítulo (se escucha un aleluya de fondo) así es continuare este fanfic hasta el final :D, ASI QUE DIFRUTEN

ADVERTENENCIA: Este fanfic estará basado en el comic, las parejas no las puse por la tanta variación dentro del mismo, los niños beta aparecerán (John, Dave, Rose y Jade) los beta, y los trolls pre-scrach no lo creo pero aun está en duda, habrá un capitulo explicando cada clase y a sus integrantes, y! dije que seguía la media-media, pero olvide que estaba la media-baja

Disclamier: Los personajes le pertenecen al (malvado ladrón de almas) Andrew Hussie, el fanfic esta vasado en un HeadCanon que leí en ingles, y el fanfic está escrito for my(por mi) y las correcciones de Word, al menos desde este capítulo c:

Capitulo 2: Clase media baja (El nombre más original de todo el mundo)

Caí tras ver a los ladrones de fruta salir corriendo.

-Hey! estas bien-Escuche a mi amigo llamarme.

-huh?, ¡ha! si estoy bien KK-

*Mi nombre es Sollux Captor (y estas son mis manos, el día de hoy me entere que era tu... ejem, perdón amo este fandub XD) poseo 13 años, y junto a mi amigo Karkat Vantas salgo adelante vendiendo fruta en el mercado, conocí a Karkat hace 5 años, y desde entonces nos apoyamos el uno al otro, mis padres y los de él están muertos, y vivimos en un cuanto que rentamos*

-¡Estoy harto de que esos niños vengan a robar! 

-KK primero, tienen nuestra edad, segundo, ellos lo necesitan más que nosotros.

-Puede pero, ESO NO LES DA DERECHO A ROBAR.

-Como digas KK, como digas.

Empezamos a levantar las cosas, las cuales los que pasaron corriendo tiraron, y nuevamente nos pusimos a vender la fruta.

-¡Hey!, me da unas manzanas-Se acerco una chica de gafas rojas, la cual Karkat se apresuro en atender. 

Solté una pequeña risilla al ver a KK actuando así, esa chica cada que venía a comprar KK se apresuraba en atenderla.

-Gracias, que tengan buen día-Dijo dejando el dinero sobre las frutas, el cual KK recogió y guardo.

Tan solo la chica se alejo lo suficiente, golpee con el codo a Karkat, el cual no reacciono solo gruñéndome.

Terminamos de trabajar cuando ya casi no quedaba gente en el mercado, y nos dirigimos a donde rentábamos un cuarto.

Ding Dong

-Karkat, Sollux, me alegro de que lleguen-Saludo amablemente la dueña de la casa-La cena está servida, ¿Por qué no van a comer con Kanaya?

*Kanaya es la hija de la que señora que nos renta un cuarto*

-Hey, Kanaya, ¿Como van las cosas?-Saludo Karkat.

-No mejor, pero seguro todo mejora dentro de poco .

Todos cenamos junto alegremente, y luego, nos fuimos a dormir.

-Buenas noches KK.

-Buenas noches Sol.

Fin (¡Del capítulo!)

Si fue corto también…, pero ya tiene acentos :D, BUANO como sea, esta es una `prueba de que puedo continuar fanfic, lo iba a continuar antes… pero no tenia como, me daba flojera escribir en el cel., pero ya esta :D, DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE AYUDAN.


	4. Capitulo 3: Clase media-media

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que si me lo propongo lo escribo rápido pero como soy una floja me da flojera hasta abrir el Word, pero después de tiempo el 3er capitulo :D

Disclamier: Los personajes le pertenecen al (malvado ladrón de almas y asesino en serie) Andrew Hussie, el fanfic está vasado en un HeadCanon que leí en ingles, y el fanfic está escrito for my (por mi) y las correcciones de Word.

**Capitulo 3: Clase media-media**

Caminaba por el mercado, comprando cosas varias, entonces divise mi puesto de frutas favorito, me aproxime rápidamente a donde se encontraba dicho puesto.

-Hola Karkity!-Salude emocionada a Karkat

-Hola Nepeta.

-Ammm… un kilo de manzana por favor.

-Si, si-Observaba felizmente a Karkat recolectar todas las manzanas-Toma-Me paso una bolsa con las manzanas.

-Gracias Karkity-Tome la bolsa y luego le page a Karkat-Nos vemos luego-Me despedí con la mano y Karkat hiso lo mismo.

Me dirigía hacia la salida del mercado cuando dos chicos pasaron corriendo al lado mío casi tirándome, de no ser porque choque con alguien.

-Purrdon!.

-Nepeta? Qué bueno encontrarte aquí.

-Equius!-Di media vuelta y me lance a abrasarle.

El correspondió al abrazo, pero con cuidado, como si temiera lastimarme.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí te acompañare a casa.

-Eso seria purrfecto!.

Empezamos a caminar rumbo hacia mi casa, al llegar le serví un poco de té.

-Gracias Nepeta-Suspiro y tomo su te.

Escuche el timbre sonar así que me dirija hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-Terezi! Me preguntaba por qué no estabas.

-Fui a comprar manzanas.

-Pero ya compre yo…

-O bueno el doble de manzanas :]-Paso y saludo a Equius para luego dirigirse a su cuarto.

*Mi nombre es Nepeta Leijon tengo 13 años, estudio con el dinero que me mandan mis padres, comparto apartamento con Terezi mi mejor amiga, aunque también esta Equius el es mi confidente y mejor amigo y también tengo a la gatita más linda del y también esta Karkity de quien estoy enamorada, pero sé que yo no le intereso... *

-Deberías relajarte.

-Pero es que es un imbécil! He pensado en ponerle fin a esta estúpida contienda de odio sabes?

-Deberías hacerlo.

-Como sea, tengo que irme de una vez o mi maldita madre me regañara, adiós-Hiso un ademan con la mano y se fue del café.

Coloque el dinero por el café en la mesa y después me fui hacia mi casa.

*Soy Kanaya Maryam, vivo con mi madre junto a un par de chicos que rentan un cuarto llamados Karkat y Sollux, mi "mejor amiga" es Vrisca, aunque ella no sabe sobre lo que siento yo siempre estoy allí cuando quiere, aunque es en parte mi culpa por no decirle.*

Llegue a mi casa y después de saludar a mi madre me senté en la mesa a esperar la cena mientras leía un libro.

-La cena está servida cariño-Mi madre sonrió dulcemente a lo que yo devolví el gesto.

Escuche el timbre sonar y pronto vi entrar a Karkat y a Sollux a la casa.

-Hey, Kanaya, ¿Como van las cosas?-Saludo Karkat.

-No mejor, pero seguro todo mejora dentro de poco.

Terminamos de cenar y me dirigí a dormir a mi cuarto bastante cansada, por lo que concilie el sueño casi inmediatamente.

Y fin del capítulo.

_  
Solo falta dos capítulos más explicando la vida de los personajes quizá cuatro, no sé si meter a los niños beta y alpha pero bue tengo tiempo para decidir.

Gracias por leer! Dejar comentarios me anima a seguir escribiendo o3o.


End file.
